


We All Curse for Ice Cream

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M, laworderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Cutter has never cursed so much in his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Curse for Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LJ's laworderland challenge "Ice Cream" sometime in early May 2010.

Mike Cutter has never cursed so much in his whole life. Well, it was all in his head, but it still happened, nonetheless. And what caused him to react in this way? An ice cream cone. A simple, innocent ice cream cone. It seemed simple and innocent at the time, anyway.

It was a hot summer day in which he and Connie went out to lunch, a nice little break from sifting through files relevant to their latest case. They had both eaten sandwiches and were still hungry. He had suggested ice cream for dessert, not thinking of the consequences. He got a scoop each of chocolate and strawberry while Connie got one scoop of vanilla with chocolate fudge on top.

Mike shook his head. Damn fudge. Damn chocolate fudge.

They walked back to the office happily with their ice cream.

“Connie, yours is starting to drip.”

“Oh,” she replied as she licked fudge off the side of the cone. “Thanks, Mike.”

Mike stared as the world went in slow motion in that split second when Connie took care of the drips. With her tongue.

“Mike?”

He snapped out of his stupor. “Yeah?”

“There’s chocolate all over your hand.”

“Oh, right. The ice cream.”

Mike quickly entered his office and sat down. Damn. Shit. Holy shit. He needed to get a hold of himself. It was just an ice cream cone. It was just Connie. Connie licking an ice cream cone. What had he been thinking, suggesting something like that?

For the first time in the history of the universe, a man ate ice cream without a smile on his face. Mike kept himself from imagining Connie at her desk with her vanilla and chocolate fudge dripping down the cone by thinking of income taxes, Jack yelling at him, the Yankees losing…basically anything unpleasant. It wasn’t working.

Connie, one of the most attractive women he had ever met, was a hundred times more attractive with an ice cream cone. Holy holy shit. Damn. Damn. Damn. The room felt hotter. He wished he had more ice cream. More ice cream for Connie…oh no, not that train of thought again. No more ice cream. No more ice cream and Connie in the same thought or he’d do something stupid. Breathe breathe breathe. Connie. Ice cream. Yes yes yes. No no--

He looked up to see Connie by the doorway. “Lunch was fun today. The ice cream, especially. Let’s do it again tomorrow?”

Mike nodded and sighed as she closed the door. Shit. He was doomed. The ice cream was going to be his undoing.


End file.
